


How Soon is Now?

by jodipaul



Series: In the Stars [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Diary/Journal, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodipaul/pseuds/jodipaul
Summary: Jack and Daniel are tired of dancing around each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was delighted to find another fic I wrote back in 2001, so I thought I'd post it.

**Daniel**

I graciously accept the second beer although I still haven't finished the first. I always have to keep myself so controlled around you, but tonight is going to be different. Tonight I am going to drink some courage. Although I'm a man of words, you are a man of action; I'll have to show you what I mean. Besides, none of the languages I understand properly express how I feel. I know. I've been thinking about it for months.

We settle back on the couch and you hit the play button again. I'm not as much paying attention to the movie as I am to the beer. And, of course, to you. You are completely engrossed in this movie. You'd think, as much action as we see, you'd rather watch a comedy. Or a documentary. But if that were true, you wouldn't be you. And if you weren't you, I wouldn't be madly in love with you.

I think it took me a lot longer to figure out I was in love with you than it did to actually fall in love with you. Thinking back, I can hardly remember a time when I wasn't relying on you for something. And dementedly relishing every look, every word, gesture, touch you deign to give me. Luckily for me you are very generous with affection.

Like for a child.

Tonight you are going to discover that I am not a child, a whipping boy, a teammate, an antagonist, or for that matter even an archaeologist. Tonight you are going to discover that I am someone who, having had few relationships in my life, has no outlet for this unwieldy, seething ball of love and passion I want to share. With you. That I stay in my mostly quiet, reserved persona because it has given me opportunities to learn things I would never have known otherwise.

Tonight you'll discover you taught me how to live.

Sometimes I dream I'll take the military training you and Teal'c have given me one step further. I like to fantasize someday I'll be the warrior dodging enemy fire, rescuing you. Or just be the warrior and have you proud of me. But if I did that, I wouldn't be me. Instead I have to be a different kind of warrior. I want to protect your heart and soul. But first things first...

I finish the second beer and look up at the movie. It's the high-drama, high-action car chase scene. I deliberately forgot to tell you I'd already seen this one. I get up quietly and walk to the refrigerator for another round. When I return to the living room, I slip the bottle out of your hand and replace it with a full one. My fingers slide provocatively along your wrist with an electric touch as my hand moves away. I can tell you've noticed but make no move to acknowledge it.

Or refuse it. A promising sign.

Oh, I've seen the way you look at me. A person would have to be blind not to notice. Or rather in a coma - even a blind man would pick up on the chemistry between us. I know the military's policies have you thinking you're trapped in their way of thinking. Personally, I think the "Tau'ri" owe us one. Or three.

I take off my glasses and sit down much closer to you this time. The movie is a hypertension and adrenaline extravaganza, the kind that induces testosterone-driven bravado. My 'bravado in a bottle' is working; I subtly move closer, close enough to feel the heat of your body. I realize I must be picking up on your pheromones or something when I suddenly notice I'm rock hard. I drain the rest of Beer Number Three.

It takes me more than five minutes to shrewdly close the last few inches of distance between us. I can feel my own breath, hot on the back of your neck; there is no way you haven't noticed it. You still haven't made any attempt to stop me, and I take this as an encouraging sign to move on to Phase Two.

I slow down time as my lips part, my head swims a little, and I touch my lips to the skin where your neck meets your shoulder. The tip of my tongue tastes your skin for a fleeting moment and I know I have come Home. I purse my lips to complete the kiss. Slow even further, pull my mouth away, skidding my lower lip breathily toward your ear.

Now it's your turn. So many things happen at once, it's a wonder my alcohol-addled brain is capable of processing it all.

"Daniel!" You shout, whipping around to face me. I notice your expression and it's not one of angry frustration...and when I look down I discover just what kind of frustration it is. Your right arm comes around me and roughly grabs me by the scruff of the neck. You yank my mouth to yours so quickly I break my lip on my teeth. I taste blood, but oddly, the flavor only fuels my fire.

Your tongue coaxes mine into your mouth as I climb into your lap astride you. I can feel your hardness against mine. I rock my hips into yours slowly, but only once. My hands wind in your hair; there is no way you are getting away from me now.

I release your lips and pull back enough that I can see you. My eyes are smoldering desire. I twitch one eyebrow and silkily ask, "Jack?" I lick my lips, tasting my beer, you, your beer: sheer delight.

You drain the last of your beer and put the empty bottle on the end table, your eyes never leaving mine. You're struggling with what to say first. I aid in your decision by wriggling in your lap suggestively.

You sigh. "Fuck it," you breathe frantically, wrapping your arms possessively around my waist, pulling me closer to you.

Our tongues begin dueling for dominance. Oh, no, my love, no you don't. Not tonight. Tonight I'm on top. You need to get to know me a little better. I'll show you the way to my inner sanctum, give you the keys to my heart; you just have to let me lead you there.

The very air in the room has a surreal quality to it. I'm reminded of a time in college when I was slipped a Mickey as a joke. Needless to say that little experience didn't turn out like my 'friend' planned - that was one of the most lucid nights of my life. Come to think of it, that was the first time I ever slept with a man. Interesting. I'll have to think about that later - right now I have much better things to do.

I'm tugging at your shirt, pulling it off hastily. I have to feel your skin, need to satiate an addiction I didn't even realize I had. My hands are all over you and I'm squirming like baitworms on a sunny Sunday morning. I pull my own shirt off and toss it to the four winds before attacking your neck and chest with my mouth.

Your hands are roaming my back, squeezing my ass. I'm not sure which one of us is closer to sensory overload. Already. That's okay, I'm well versed in multitasking - I can easily continue working in this mode. Oh yeah, almost forgot. You're used to combat situations, which also require quickly doing several things simultaneously. Yes, this is going to be _fun_.

When I feel your hands attempting to liberate my straining erection from my pants, I gently remove them and place them back on my ass, never breaking the kiss. I hear you whimper your protest and I remove my mouth from yours. I place one finger across your lips and give you a mildly reproachful look. No, colonel, it is I who have caught you. I _will_ have my way with you.

I slither backwards off your lap, onto the floor. Now it's my turn to undo your fly. Apparently you've figured out who's in charge tonight, and don't protest at all. Instead, you compliantly lift your hips and let me slide your pants off. I suck in a breath when I see you naked and wanting, wanting _me_ , this first time. This is infinitely preferable to the Jack O'Neill I see in the showers on the base.

Your expression exudes pure need. Time to manifest some of that desire. I nuzzle my face up one thigh as my hand echoes the movement on the other. I can smell the scent of your arousal. This is even more intense than my realest dreams and fantasies. My tongue trails upward and swipes over the delicate skin of your balls. I almost come when I hear you groan. Mmmm-hmm. Much fun.

Breathy kisses dot the underside of your cock as I close in, inch by inch, on the weeping head. I flick out my tongue to swirl the syrup around. I need more, have to taste you, have to have it _now_. I thrust the tip of my tongue into the tip of your cock. When I feel your hands in my hair, you get a punishment and a reward: I grab your hands and place them beside your legs the very moment I swallow you to the root.

I'm not sure if you are moaning or panting, but the noises you are making seem to be some combination of the two. I remove your hands from my hair and hold them down next to your hips. You put up a mock struggle as I fuck you with my mouth. In this moment I am absolutely invincible. Unknown to the rest of the planet, I have one of its most important people at _my_ mercy. Guess that makes me one of them myself...

It's a damn good thing we went on a mission today, otherwise it's not likely I'd have this tube of sunscreen in my pocket. Apparently I transferred everything in the pockets of my BDUs to the pockets of these pants before I left the base.

Your eyes are closed, enjoying my ministrations. Your hands are still beside your thighs where I want them; I don't need to hold them there any longer. Therefore, you don't notice me coaxing your thighs apart or pulling the aforementioned tube out of my pocket. I uncap the tube out of your range of vision, well, that is, if you had been looking.

The full tube silently dispenses a generous amount of lotion onto my fingertips. Now I have to open my own eyes so as not to fumble around like an amateur. No, tonight I'm invincible. Oh yeah.

Your thighs fall even farther apart, begging me for more, when I pull my mouth almost off your cock. I swirl the lotion around your entrance and slide my finger inside you before you've realized I'm swallowing your whole length again. Your hips buck off the couch as you release a loud moan. For a moment I fear it will be over before it really begins. My hope that it won't be, paired with your apparent (and quite impressive!) control takes over. And I'm glad, because I want this to last as long as possible.

I want you like I've wanted nothing else, my entire life. Maybe...hopefully...you're feeling the same way about me. Again I decide to contemplate this later, choosing instead to focus on the situation at hand. 

A second finger slips inside you, working you open for me. You slide down the couch; your hips are completely off it now. This makes it much simpler for my fingers to piston inside you while I suck you with all I'm worth. You're thrusting against my hand in counterpoint with the rhythm I've established with my mouth. Deciding you're surely ready for me, I add a third finger to the stretching process while I work my pants down with my free hand. I didn't think to take my boots off earlier, so I have to settle for bunching them at my ankles. No way am I slowing down now for something as petty as clothing.

I remove my fingers and squeeze an embarrassment of sunscreen into my palm. I dip my fingers into it and smooth more on your entrance. The rest I smear on my cock. I position myself above you. Your eyes grant me permission, beg me to give you more. I, of course, am more than happy to oblige.

I slide into you with one slow, smooth thrust. We are so in tune with one another, even our groans are the same pitch; I can't tell whose is whose. Oh, you are mine, mine, MINE. Finally. Mine! There is no time left for gentle; my pace is already frantic. I _have to_ make you mine.

I can't resist making my mark on you - I lean down and suck at the flesh right above your left nipple. This angry purple splotch will be easily hidden by a shirt, but you will know who put it there. And I will know. We're on stand down for a couple of days - Janet may never even see this. Fuck it if she does. It's not like Sam hasn't told me about them, after all...

Months and months of suppressed desire, finally fulfilled, are pushing me over the edge far more quickly than I wanted. I'm not worried about performance or invincibility now, however, because you are obviously right behind me. I'm lost in you, Jack, drowning in you. I no longer know where I end and you begin. We are _so_ right together.

I indulge in a moment of doubt and make a silent supplication that I am correct, that this isn't a one-time thing. I've suffered enough. Where is the joy I was promised? I am so sure I have found it in Jack. Don't want to be wrong...

When I look down I see I've meshed my fingers with yours; your hands are still by your sides. You're countermatching my frenzied tempo, clearly no longer in full command of your faculties. For a moment I feel that power again, but my impending orgasm takes precedence. I hear screaming, but I don't know if it's you or me, or both of us.

I'm inundated with pleasure and emotion, and I can't stave off this orgasm any longer. I charge toward it headlong, chanting out your name, announcing my love for you. I wonder if you will remember me saying this; I wonder if you will take me seriously.

But then I feel it and it's too late. You've actually caught up with me and are already pouring out onto your belly as I thrust into you one last time and feel myself pumping into you. If I actually can hear, I'm sure I hear you calling my name, invoking the names of several deities along the way.

I gently pull out of you and scoot us both back onto the couch. My arms are around you, cradling you. I'm murmuring confessions of my undying love to you as we snuggle up the best we can on the narrow space. I steal a quick glance toward the television set; the movie is long since over.

I kiss your brow, your eyelids, your nose and finally your mouth. You are simultaneously thrilled and shocked to have discovered this side of me, unsure which emotion to allow first. All you can do is smile and sigh, "Oh, Danny."

I smile at you. Twenty-three languages and I still can't form the words to express what I'm feeling right now. A couple of them have words almost similar to the love-lust-satiation-devotion-addiction-obsession-worship-adoration I feel for you, but they aren't in English so I suppose it's a moot point anyway. All I know is I love you, you love me, and right now All Is Right In Daniel's World™.

You shift beneath me. "Let's go to bed, Danny."

I turn around and finally remove my boots, pants and socks. I accept your proffered hand as I stand. My arms slowly wrap around you and I pull you into a kiss very different than the others we've shared this night. This kiss tastes of Forever.

You lead me by the hand into the bedroom, turn down the blankets and climb in after me. We snuggle up, fitting together like the lost pieces of the jigsaw puzzle. Bizarrely, our roles seem to have reverted to something resembling 'normal' - you are spooned up behind me, your arm thrown protectively over my chest.

Apparently my evening of taking the lead has drawn to its close. And I'm okay with it, glad to have had it at all. I feel your breath on my neck, your heartbeat at my shoulder blades, your love surrounding me. I have never felt so safe, so loved, so wanted.

When I hear your whispered, "I love you, Daniel," I am not sure if it is real or if I'm already asleep and dreaming. Doesn't matter. I know you do, and so do you. I fall asleep easily; my insomnia will never find me here. I find myself for once actually looking forward to tomorrow, the first day of the rest of our lives.

* * * * *

**Jack**

I'm sure my eyes are bugging out of my head as I'm reading this. I honestly don't know why I even picked it up. I know damn well it's Daniel's journal, and I have no right reading it. Looking at my watch, I see that his meeting is over and he'll be back any minute. But I'm not finished with this entry, which has me completely fascinated. So I keep reading, disregarding the possibility of being caught.

None of what's written here has actually happened, so I can only imagine this must be some fantasy of his. Now that I've read it, it becomes as much my fantasy as his...

Before I realize what's happening, I see that Daniel is standing beside me, panicking. Next thing I know, he's speaking.

"Jack?! What are you doing reading my journal?" His accusation is scathing. His cheeks are bright red.

I stammer, "I was waiting for you to get back after your meeting, and, um, I came in here. Um, it was just sitting here and I guess I picked it up..."

"Dammit, Jack, don't you know what a journal _is_?! Don't you _KNOW_ these things are supposed to be private?!"

Now I'm embarrassed. I want to dig a hole and crawl into it. "Yes, Daniel. I'm sorry. I thought I was your best friend. I had no idea I would find anything in here that would surprise me."

He snorts at me. "Surprised."

For some reason, now I'm angry. "What the hell was that you wrote?"

But he's even angrier, and he's got his dignity to defend. "What the fuck right do you have, coming into my office and reading my journal?" He snatches it out of my hand and throws it on his desk.

"Daniel..."

"No, Jack. Don't 'Daniel' me. You've got a lot of explaining to do." I can't remember the last time I saw him this angry. Or still. He usually bounces when we argue like this. He's not bouncing now; he looks conspicuously like a cat about to tear out the throat of its prey.

I cross his office, walking away from him, and close the door. No sense in anyone else hearing this. He's seeing everything in red and apparently doesn't notice me locking the door before I stride back over to him, close to him, deliberately invading his personal space.

Explaining. "Okay, I can explain," I begin. "I was surprised by what I read, but not by what you might think."

"And what. Exactly. Might. I think?"

"You might think, Daniel, that I would be disgusted or angry about what I read."

I can read Daniel really well, so I'm surprised when his expression changes to something I've never seen before. It seems to be like something between Puzzled!Daniel and Relieved!Daniel.

"But what you might _not_ think, _Daniel_ , is what I lack in journaling skills, I make up for in fantasizing skills."

His mouth opens to speak, then closes. Twice. He makes a frustrated sound. I can't take my eyes off his lips.

I'm not entirely sure what happened next. I must have lost some time - before I realize anything else has happened, my lips are on his. Ah, he tastes even sweeter than I imagined.

He pulls away from me, takes a step back, looks at me incredulously. "Jack?!"

"Daniel?" I'm cool as a cucumber. Now that I've tasted him, I know it won't be the last time.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demands.

I soothe, "Daniel. I'm trying to tell you that you don't have anything to worry about. Your 'secret' is safe with me. That is, as long as you'll keep mine."

"And what secret is that," he snarks at me.

I step back toward him, again violating his personal airspace. I breathe onto his lips, "You want to write fantasies about me in your journal? I'll make them come true. Let's go home. I'll show you."

After a very long moment, he nods.

I unlock the door and open it. I turn out the light as soon as he's in the hallway.

O'Neill 1; World 0.

I'm not sure what I did to deserve this. I just hope I can live up to it.

 


End file.
